


im still working on it ok?

by BadApple



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, dan howell fandom, ppl with problems fandom jk, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Smut, i am so ashamed, sexsexsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadApple/pseuds/BadApple
Summary: so, this happend(?) if anyone likes this kind of garbage i might try finish this up and upload it





	im still working on it ok?

Dan’s back is against a wall already, he feels like theres no scape and it's thrilling. This guy’s got him right and good. He hadn't fuck in a while and he needed it so badly. Besides he couldn't complain, finding a match like this doesn't happen everyday. The guy is super hot: abs, strong arms, sharp jawline, fluffy hair with a subtle beard, although he seems a bit shorter than he imagined but as soon as he walked in the room a few minutes earlier he felt completly intimidated by him and that's exactly what he wanted.

“So...you’ve done this before?” Mark asks casually, sliding a finger over Dan’s pale throat.

Dan almost forgets to breathe and gulps nervously before answering to the man before him.

“Yes”

He waits eagerly. Mark’s gaze is all over him: his brown half-lided eyes making sure he finds no evidence of fear or insecurity for what's about to happen. On the contrary, he finds something better. A glistening in Dan’s eyes: hunger. It shows him how long and how bad the boy wants this, and Mark’s happy to obligue.

Shortly after, he aproaches Dan’s neck where he whispers hoarsely against his ear.

“Good”

Then Mark starts kissing him right behind his ear sending shivers across Dan’s body, and afterwards travels all the way down his jaw. Dan streches his neck and buckles his hips a little. The touch is electrifying and he feels on fire, his breathing tries to catch up with his heart rate which is impossible but honestly he couldn’t give a shit anymore. He melts down by the man’s touch as he feels a pair of strong hands grab his waist and pulls him closer to him.

A sharp pain strikes his throat when Mark begins to bite his sensitive skin, leaving a trail of red spots all over his neck. Dan hears the man groan and he appreciates his handy work with a small painfull gasp.

Mark tills his head up and stares at him, his eyes darker than before, lips a bit swollen and partly open, ready to attack.

Suddenly, Dan feels Mark’s hands slide upwards, caressing his chest and purposely pressing his thumbs a little too close near his nipples which makes him bite down his lower lip to muffle a whimper.

At the sound Mark pushes Dan hard against the wall and places one hand just below his neck, his thumb stroking right over Dan’s adam’s apple. Mark watches closely from his thumb to the boy’s eyes.

“Is this ok?” Mark says sharply.

Dan only nods in agreement. He's speechless. The room is filled with tension and he can't wait for it to be over and just start getting fucked by this guy.

And finally, after a moment of contemplation Mark closes the little distance that kept them apart by kissing him fiercely.

Heavy brething, wet sloppy lips moving over and rumbling of clothes pressing against eachother is all Dan hears. He also feels need, desperation, lust. He matches Marks movements and tries to keep up with the rythym but fails when the older man starts shoving his tongue inside his mouth.

In that moment Dan gives up all control, not that he was planning to be in control anyway but he likes it better when someone takes care of him. And before he knows it Dan feels Mark’s thigh pressing up his crotch. 

Dan moans in response and pulls away from the kiss but Mark manages to bite his lip in the process.

“You like that baby?” Mark presses his big muscular thigh a little too hard.

Dan just whines desperately against the touch.

Mark laughs low and under his throat. He obviously likes to be in charge.

“I asked if you liked it.” Mark demands dead cold, staring at him for an anwser.

“Yes” Dan bearly says

“Yes what?” Mark asks kindly this time, combing the fringe of his hair to the side

“Yes, sir”

Sharply Mark yanks Dan’s hair turning his head so he whispers angrily to his ear through writhed teeth, “Yes WHAT?” 

Dan’s pressure high rockets to the sky and his dick begins twiching in his pants as he gather all his strengh not to sound so fucking horny, “Yes, daddy.”

“Hmmm, good boy” Mark hums happily and releases Dan’s aching bulge just to replace the pressure of his thigh with a tight squeeze of a gentle hand, stroking slowly over the shape of his growing cock.

“You like it when daddy is rough to you? or you like it when he’s gentle?” Mark asks again, still cupping his erection, “or maybe you like both?”

Dan shuts his eyes and bucks his hips towards Mark’s hand, “Ffuckk”

“You don’t have to be so shy around daddy” Mark brings both hand to Dan’s skinny jeans and starts to open them to slide one hand inside, “Daddy likes it when you give him a show.”

Dan squirms and gasps shamelessly, “Oh fuck!”

Mark laughs softly at him, “Soon baby, let me prep you first, then I’ll fuck you good.”


End file.
